Minto's Love with Ichigo!
by Kumotta-Chan
Summary: Mint is now with Zakuro and they are having a wonderful relationship, but how long will it last? Mint is being more polite with Ichigo and realizing her true feelings for Ichigo, she gets in a love tie for a while ,what will she do? Rated M for humor and
1. The Memory and Sleepover

**Mint: Why do I have to be paired with Ichigo?**

**Me: Because I say so, and so do the fans.**

**Me: Laughs with eyes closed**

**Me: Anyway, Mint- where's Mint? looks over in a corner**

**Mint: Ichigo... Ummowmm...**

**Ichigo: Mint... owmm**

**Me: Stares at them making out **

**Mint was walking down the road one day in a nice leathery jacket, a purple mini skirt, and knee-high boots clicking on the ground with each step she took, Her dark blue hair was waving in the rythm of the wind.**

**The scenery was magnicifent, there was a star filled sky and cool breeze, shops and apartments had their blinds shut with a faint light glowing out of the windows. Mint was looking sexy in this outfit, her clothes were tight on her making her look like a model.**

**Mint was already paired with Zakuro Fujiwara, a famous model. They became a couple about 3 weeks ago, they were both desperately in love with each other; none of them cared about the fact that they were both lesbians.**

**Oh Lady Zakuro... Mint thought dreamily with her hands clasped onto her cheeks and neck. Thank you so much... Mint thought. **

**Earlier today Zakuro had tooken Mint on a shopping spree at the mall, she had bought Mint a dozen of the latest fashions, turning Mint from a Pretty Princess to a Fashion Slave. Mint gazed into the sky, her eyes glittering with the reflection of the stars. She could the big dipper, the little dipper, orrian, and some other constelliations. Mint sniffed the aroma of autumn leaves and thought of her first kiss, it was a pleasent memory with Zakuro.**

_**"Zakuro, this restaraunt is wonderful...what are you having for desert?" Mint asked delightfully, the scenery was wonderful, there were glass tables with romantic candle lights; Mint and Zakuro were in a French restaraunt. "Isn't it Mint ? I'm getting a chocolate Mouuse, what would you like to get?" Zakuro asked light-heartedly, whilst holding a vodka glass and taking a clumsy mouthful every 3 minutes. The waiter was coming their way, when Zakuro shouted, "Waiter, bring us two chocolate mouuses please!" Zakuro commanded. **_

_**"Yes mi'lady!" the waiter said straightening his back and quickening his pace of walking.**_

_**As soon as he got out of Zakuro's and Mint's sight Zakuro asked calmly with a genorous smile, "Minto-san, who is your best friend?" Mint was blushing at the sight of Zakuro's beautifull smile. then Mint stuttered, "O-onee-sama, you are m-my best friend." she said with a gulp at the end of the sentence.**_

_**Mint was shyly looking down at the ground with her cheeks very rosy, and her dark blue hair side bangs dangling infront of her face.**_

_**"Mint, you're my best friend too." Zakuro said kindly putting a hand on her shoulder. Mint looked up at her new best friend with her mouth slightly open and her eyes widened, she was now blushing frantically with her eyes shining in surprise.**_

_**"Zakuro! I have something to tell you!" Mint said over-confidently, with her blush-meter going a bit down.**_

_**"Yes Mint-Chan?" Zakuro asked fluttering her eyelashes and looking Mint in the eye. Now this made Mint lose half of her courage. **_

_**"Onee-sama; I love you!" Mint blurted out, with tiny drops of water forming on the corner of her eyes.**_

_**Zakuro dropped the glass on the floor, which broke it and made a neat puddle of vodka. "I'm sorry Onee-sama..." Mint muffled wiping her tears off with her sleeve. "Mint..." Zakuro muffled quietly, grabbing Mint's arm and bending down for a kiss. **_

_**Mint was pressed hardly on the chair with Zakuro holding her arm against her chest. Zakuro was bent over the glass table with her eyes closed. Mint closed her eyes slowly and held on for the kiss.**_

_**Then it happend; their lips met. Zakuro stuck her tongue inside of Mint's mouth and began licking rapidly, while "eating" Mint's face. Mint panted in delight, and enjoyed the moment of licking Zakuro's upper lip.**_

_**and...**_

**As Mint was starting to finish the memory she was coming close to her mansion, with a voice yelling, "Minto-chan!" Her grandmother called from the window. "Grandmother!" Mint said breaking free of the grasp of her daydream. Mint ran towards the mansion, up the steps and into the front door. "Mint! My dear! You look sexier than ever!" Her grandmother said in surprise as Mint walked through the front door. "Thanks said Mint smiling. **

**"Mint, you have a visitor." Her grandmother said.**

**Mint whirled her head around to her grandmother. "who?" she asked coldy.**

**"Oh mint." her grandmother chuckled, "its just your friend, Ichigo." Said her grandmother. **

**Ichigo popped up from behind her grandmother and waved to Mint happily. **

**Mint gave an annoyed sigh.**

**Ichigo was wearing a very loose tanktop with no bra under it, the tanktop had pink straps and orange tabby on the middle of it right above her breasts. Ichigo also had flopping pajama pants decorated with pink daisys and baby pink as a background. "Mint, do you mind if we have a sleepover together?" Ichigo asked with hope sparkling in her eyes. "Fine..." Mint groaned hoping she would be talking with Zakuro for the whole night on the telephone.**

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Me: Well did anyone like it? ;**

**Mint: Thank you for putting wonderful romance between Zakuro an I... sighs heavinly**

**Me: X.X**

**Please send reviews!**


	2. The Flame Starts To Burn

**Me: I only have a few reviews... please sumbit more!**

**Ichigo: I like your fanficy, it's so descreptive!**

**Me: Ehehehe... Thanks!**

"Thank you Mint!" Ichigo said jumping high with her fists in the air.

"Your welcome..." Mint mumbled under her breath.

A little later Mint and Ichigo went up to Mint's room.

Wow...Ichigo thought incrediously, this room look's like it belongs to a princess... She thought again.

It had golden vases on the shelves, soft baby blue carpets, and a bed with silk sheets. "Mint! Your bedroom is wonderful!" Ichigo shrieked with delight.

"Yeah, well you better get used to it..." Mint said looking off to the side. After a while Mint started to undress (Ichigo and Mint didn't care cause' they're both girls) she pulled her top off gently and threw it into the hamper.

Then she unzipped her mini skirt revealing her blue bird decorated panties that were quite thin, then Mint took of her pale blue bra revealing breasts. Her breasts and her body made a perfect match, Mint's breasts had perfectly pink nipples, and they were slightly big for Mint's body.

Ichigo was lying on Mint's guestbed, just staring at the wall, then Mint pulled on her panties revealing her hair between her legs that was perfectly alligned.

After a few minutes of Mint gazing at her nude self in the mirror she put on a frilly blue night gown with a dove above her chest; Mint also undid her buns and made them dangle in her wavy hair style.

So then Mint and Ichigo started a conversation,

"Ichigo, I'm just curious but have you had sex with Masaya yet?" Mint asked suspicously.

"Of course I've screwed him! We were in his room for five hours." Ichigo replied.

Before Mint could say anything more Ichigo asked, "What about you and Zakuro-san? Have you got on with it yet?" Ichigo asked quite nosily with her face close to Mint's.

"We've kissed, and we've made out once, but we haven't made love yet." Mint replied cooly. "Also,", Mint said, "How many boyfriends have you had inyour life?"

"Masaya was my first, Ryou my second, and Kisshu my third." Ichigo replied, "I've screwed them all." She added.

"God..." Mint said in disbelief.

"Well Kisshu-kun is my current one!" Ichigo said with delight.

"Hmm..." Mint murmured and fell down on her bed with a plop and fell asleep; Ichigo followed-suit.

Early the next morning, Mint woke up and glanced around her room.

"Ichigo what ti-" Mint started but then noticed Ichigo wasn't in her guest bed. The blankets were sprawled all over the mattress recklessly.

"Hmm..." Mint mumbled as she scrutinized the the bed, ten minutes later Mint headed downstairs to the dining room.

There was Ichigo staring at her plate of three pancakes, two waffles, five bacon slices, a small slice of toast, and four sasauges. Ichigo was looking like a cat spotting a saucer of milk.

"Ichigo; how long have you been up?" Mint asked dozing aroun the room, still in her night gown.

"Huh? Mint! I've been up for three hours..." Ichigo said now facing Mint, Ichigo was now wearing a baby pink tanktop with two strawberrys in the middle with a black cat standing on the strawberrys. Ichigo was also wearing jeans with strawberrys alligned down by the ankles of the jeans, she also had cute fuzzy black cat slippers. .

"Three hours?" Mint asked with shock.

"How can you stay up wake up that early?" Mint asked still looking at Ichigo a bit in disbelief.

"Look Mint, just because your Ms. little-spoiled-princess, doesn't mean I have to wake up at ten-thirty like you." Ichigo said smartly after helping her self to a mouthful of waffles.

"Wise ass..." Mint murmured under her breath going slightly pink.

Ichigo was pigishly eating her food and ignoring Mint's angry cries of telling her to eat slower.

After breakfast Mint headed back upstairs to get dressed in a normally frilly outfit. As Mint was holding onto the smooth wood railing she heard footsteps behind her.

"Who's there?" Mint asked aggresivly as she turned around with great speed. But luckily it was only Ichigo standing there looking eager to say something.

"What is it **_now_** Ichigo?" Mint moaned.

"I'm just checkin' on you." Ichigo replied cooly putting her hand on her hip.

Without repling, Mint iggnorantly walked off to her room, and shut the door behind her.

Mint's looking prettier and sexier than she's ever been... Ichigo thought (Ichigo doesn't like Mint yet, she means it as a compliment)

Though Mint's attitude hasn't changed a bit. Ichigo thought with a small smile spreading across her face.

"Koneko-chan, looking for me?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Kisshu-kun!" Ichigo said delightfuly, turning her head around which caught her lips with Kisshu's.

"Let's have some fun, how about it?" Kisshu asked with a pleading face and a perverted smile.

Ichigo could not resist this look and said "You hentai baka!" Then pulled him into the bathroom and licked his lips slenderly. Kisshu added to this by licking Ichigo's lips passionately, then the romance began.

Ichigo started heaving her body on to Kisshu's as she was locked onto the wall. Kisshu started thrusting at her madly causing her to pant delightfuly.

Kisshu traveled below her head and locked onto her breasts and began to pull her shirt up slowly, which teased her and making her pant in delight.

Then her breasts were revealed and wiggled infront of Kisshu's face.

Kisshu placed his mouth on her left breast and began to lick slowly, Ichigo kept on enjoying this, then Kisshu moved onto her pink nipple and began sucking tenderly.

He began to lick whilst sucking causing Ichigo to pant louder and faster.

Then Ichigo put her shirt down and lifted up Kisshu's shirt and began licking at his nipples.

"Do it some more-oh God! Oh yes!" Kisshu panted as Ichigo's pace quickened.

Then Ichigo stopped and walked towards the bathroom door. "Nani?" Kisshu asked a bit sadly.

"We don't want to be discovered, but I enjoyed it." Ichigo said a bit sadly also and giving him a sly wink.

Kisshu smirked then teleported away.

Ichigo walked out the bathroom door and found Mint coming her way.

"Ichigo! I heard some panting from the bathroom, what was going on?" Mint asked looking Ichigo in the eye.

**END OF CHAPPIE SEND REVIEWS!**


End file.
